


You Make Me Sick

by poisonedwright



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I have no clue how to tag things, I would add a plot but I suck at those, Juuzou gets off on pain, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slight Breath Play, Uta enjoys it, sort of canon, sort of not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedwright/pseuds/poisonedwright
Summary: Uta meets Juuzou by chance and decides once is not enough. This is basically just my excuse to write porn about these two. We need more of this ship.





	1. Introductions

Foul. The 13th ward was always foul. The dark haired ghoul adjusted his sunglasses, crossing his legs for a more comfortable position. He had been on this rooftop for two and a half hours. Nothing promising thus far. 

A loud crash in the distance roused his attention. Then, a child-like giggle. Interesting, he thought. He decided it was perhaps time to leave his perch and enjoy himself, at least long enough to watch the dove die. 

He snaked along the back alleys until he found the source of all the commotion. He situated himself atop another roof to get a better look. 

A young, lithe, pale boy smiled menacingly as he sauntered toward the injured ghoul, his shoulder length white hair held away from his face by red pins. "Disgusting." The boy giggled. "You're all truly..." he interrupted himself to add one last slice of his giant blade across the ghoul's chest. "...disgusting creatures." 

The ghoul let out a horrible scream, causing the ghoul atop the roof to lean closer. Who was this boy? "Please, Mr. Ghoul..." the white haired boy began. "Eat." 

With one swift movement, his scythe removed the ghouls arm from its body and removed the fingers from the severed limb. The black haired ghoul scooted even closer to the edge of the roof. This was going to be good. The small boy picked up several of the fingers, lodging them in their owner's throat. The nameless ghoul choked and released his kagune, only to have it cut off. 

"Well, since you aren't going to talk..." the boy raised his scythe above him, bringing it down with such force it lopped the ghoul's head of with a sickening chop. "What use are you to me?" 

"Well, Juuzou..." the boy said to himself. "So much for that overtime." He directed his attention to the corpse on the ground in front of him. "If only you would have cooperated..." The ghoul atop the roof secured his hair in a ponytail on top of his head, preparing to leave. 

"I see you." 

His eyes widened and he turned back to face the boy. Juuzou. Juuzou was looking up at him, smiling, waving his hand as if they were friends. 

"Juuzou Suzuya." He bowed with a flourish. The ghoul simply stared at him. This made his angelic face harden. "Gee, your kind knows no manners, eh?" Juuzou taunted. "Your name?" 

The ghoul smirked, nibbling his lip piercing. 

"Uta." Was the simple reply. Juuzou stared at him for several more seconds before he leaped out of sight. 

"Jason..." Juuzou said to the massive scythe in his hands. "Let's meet Uta-san again soon."


	2. Coffee and Idle Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuzou is very lazy in his search. Uta wants coffee.

Uta sat pondering in his chair, twirling a piece of thin, black thread around his nimble fingers. He couldn’t stop thinking about that boy. What was his name again? Juuzou. He repeated the name quietly to himself over and over again, as if savoring the beautiful syllables. 

He was frustrated with himself. Why was this boy, this _CCG_ agent, consuming his mind? Sure he was interesting…and quick…and beautiful…but that meant nothing to Uta. Nothing at all.

\--------------------

Juuzou was staring out into the distance, kicking his legs back and forth in the air, high up on a brick wall. He tugged on the bright red stitches in his lower lip, contemplating if visiting a ghoul could be considered grounds for termination or not. He looked across the street to his superior, Shinohara, and waved him over.

“Ah, Juuzou. Headed home, I assume?” 

“Mm.” Juuzou stared at him. “Shinohara-san.” The older man raised a questioning eyebrow, instructing Juuzou to go ahead and ask whatever question it was that he shouldn’t be asking in the first place. “Shinohara-san…” Juuzou knew better than to tell him where he was going. He couldn’t…he would interfere, and Uta-san was all his. “Be careful walking home!” his full cheeks moved up in as big a smile as he could muster. 

“And you, Juuzou, and you.” The older man smiled and continued on his way. “If you need me, you know where to find me.” he called over his shoulder.

The only one Juuzou needed was a certain mask maker…and he was about to have him.

 

\--------------------

 

Juuzou rounded the corner to the store-front he’d seen a million times before. Uta’s mask shop. From the look of it, one would think it was out of business. The white haired boy tried to push on the door, to no avail. He attempted pushing a few more times before he noticed the ‘Closed’ sign in the window. 

“Uta-saaan. Where are youu?” he whined. Maybe this was fate’s way of telling him to go home, telling him that no, it isn’t worth stalking the thing you choose to destroy on a daily basis, losing your job, and wrecking your life. Fuck fate. Juuzou made his own decisions.

\--------------------

Since he hadn’t been there in a while, Uta decided to visit Anteiku. Maybe a nice, steaming cup of coffee would clear his head…or at least get Juuzou out of it. 

“Ah, Yomo-kun.” he greeted warmly. 

“What?” Yomo retorted.

“That’s no way to greet a paying customer...Yomo-kun.” Uta smirked, dropping his voice to a whisper. 

“What do you want?”

“Coffee.” Uta simply replied.

“No shit, smartass. What _kind_ of coffee?” Yomo sighed, his eyes rolling so harshly it must have caused a strain to the nerves.

“Black.” Uta smiled. “On second thought…maybe some of those “special” sugar cubes would do quite nicely.” 

“Got it.” Yomo moved away from him, as far as he could, anyway, and began preparing the coffee.

\--------------------

“Anteiku?” Juuzou stared up at the sign, scratching his head. “A coffee shop? Here?” 

Well, he had no other ideas as to where to find Uta…might as well see if they have any treats to pass time on the walk home. 

\-------------------

“Helloooo~” Juuzou chimed, swinging open the door with little finesse.

Uta felt electricity in every inch of his body. That voice…That’s…

“Juuzou?” He said, far louder than he would have liked. 

“Ah, Uta-san!” He beamed, practically singing the name. “What are you doing here, Uta-San?” He jumped onto the stool next to him, practically staring a hole through the ghoul. 

“Coffee.” Uta held the cup to his lips and took a long sip. “And you? What are _you_ doing?” 

"Looking for you, Uta-san." Juuzou’s smile faded from coy to sinister. He leaned closer, so close his lips were almost brushing against Uta’s ear. “You know I can’t let you get away this time.” he whispered, smile broadening as a shiver visibly rocked Uta’s muscular frame. 

Uta smiled and stroked Juuzou’s hand, fingers tracing over the red stitching there. “What makes you think you have the upper hand?” he taunted. “One wrong move…and I’ll break you. Starting with your beautiful body.” 

“Beautiful?” Juuzou chuckled. “You _ghouls_ sure are charming aren’t you? I don’t want to destroy such a nice place, Uta-san. Let’s use yours.” 

Uta didn’t know if he was offended or turned on. Probably more the latter. “Mm.” he nodded, grabbing the thin, pale boy by the wrist. “But don’t think for a minute you’re moving freely… _Dove_.”


	3. The Ghoul and the Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts in an extremely lazy and half-hearted attempt of murder. Uta makes a really bad dick pun.  
> This is an extremely rushed prelude to sexy things. It doesn't really make any sense at all...Also kind of ooc? Apologies.

Uta shoved Juuzou through the door of his shop. “Tsk. Your kind normally isn’t so… _interesting_.” He said, eyes hungrily roaming up and down the small frame in front of him.

The white haired boy glared at him with large, red eyes. “And you _ghouls_ are? You’re _monsters_ who eat people. You don’t even deserve to live!” 

“You need a vacation, Juuzou-chan.”

“Ah, do I? Would you like to come with me then, Uta-san?” In a second, Juuzou’s white shirt had been ripped open and small daggers were flying at Uta from every direction. 

“Useless Dove.” Uta chuckled under his breath, dodging him easily. “Are you _trying_ to miss me?” Juuzou’s bright eyes narrowed. “I could devour you here and now…and who would look for you? Would your precious CCG come to your rescue? Eh, princess?” 

The dove laughed manically, throwing the knives anywhere and everywhere he could. “Dance, Uta-san!” he sang. “You’re so cute when you dance!” 

Uta snarled, running at Juuzou and pinning him to the floor. “Enough!” he shouted, long, drawn out…annoyed. 

Juuzou’s laughter instantly ceased and was replaced with a blank expression. “You’re no fun, Uta-san.”

“Shut _up_. Shut up, Juuzou. Do you ever shut up!?” Uta had never before felt like he was losing his mind but now, with Juuzou here, pinned beneath him…he definitely could. 

Both men lay on the ground, panting and staring daggers at the other. It wasn’t until Uta shifted to get up that he felt the bulge in Juuzou’s pants. 

“It appears I’ve found another knife.” He smirked, winking and causing the small boy to turn a hilarious shade of red. 

“S-stupid…ghouls…” Juuzou groaned. “Are you all such p-perverts?” He stuttered as Uta ran his fingers along the zipper of his trousers. 

“Do all of you _doves_ get a hard on when you attempt to kill us?” Uta gently cupped his bulge, causing the younger boy to mewl and writhe. “Seems you’re the pervert…Juuzou-chan.” 

Juuzou’s head was swimming. It felt so fucking _good_ to have Uta’s hands on him. But it couldn’t. He’s a ghoul. A ghoul. He couldn’t feel this good because of a disgusting monster…but he did and, _god_ , did he want more.

Uta began slowly rubbing Juuzou through his trousers. “You’re coming with me.” he practically growled, picking the pale boy up and carrying him to his room above the shop. 

Juuzou struggled against him. “Get off me. Pervert! Monster!” 

Uta lost his temper, if anyone was the monster, it was this _murderer_. “Monster?” He whispered, slinging Juuzou to the floor. “You want to see a monster, Juuzou…I’ll show you one.” 

Juuzou attempted to pry his arms free of the other man’s hold, but, for once in his life, he couldn’t, or didn’t want to. He’d become frightened…and unbelievably aroused.

Uta gripped Juuzou’s wrists tightly behind his back and lifted him up, bringing him to a standing St. Andrew’s cross. Juuzou was no stranger to these. Mama had kept him locked in one once, when he told her he no longer wanted to act and dress like a girl. It was how she held him down while she…’fixed’ him.

Uta finished buckling the leather straps around Juuzou’s wrists and ankles and took a step back, admiring the view. “Now…” he smiled, pulling a switchblade from his pocket. “Shall we begin… _Juuzou-chan_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is slightly less cringe.


	4. Conflicts and Compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uta leaned in close. “I could touch you…”
> 
> “…if you ask.”

Juuzou couldn’t contain his smile. Does this guy really think there’s anything he could do that hasn’t been done already? He chuckled under his breath. 

“Maybe I was wrong about you not being fun…eh, Uta-san?” 

Uta’s jaw tightened. Normally he had some insight to these CCG agents…but not this one. He had asked and it seemed that there was no access to any of Juuzou’s information except the basics. He was practically a ghost.

“Nineteen, huh?” Uta smiled, flicking the knife open and shut. He grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and sat it directly in front of Juuzou, so close he could touch him. “I would’ve guessed younger.” He sat down backward on the chair.

Juuzou didn’t move an inch, merely watching the blade with keen interest. “Did Uta-san _wish_ for me to be younger?” Uta rested his elbow on the back of the chair, lazily looking over Juuzou’s small frame. “Dirty, Uta-san. That’s very dirty of you.” He would not be intimidated by this…thing.

“If I cut out your tongue, will you stop talking, Juuzou?” Uta smiled. “Or maybe…” He raised a hand to the younger boy’s face, running his thumb along the stitching under Juuzou’s right eye. “I’ll just take these beautiful eyes of yours.” The younger boy pulled at his restraints.

“Disgusting.” he growled, spitting on Uta’s shoe. Uta’s brows raised, his lips curving into a smile. Good. Juuzou thought. Just how far can I push you? 

“I think it’s time I shut that filthy mouth of yours.” Uta stood from his chair and leaned into the younger boy. Juuzou could feel his breath against his lips. 

“You’re talking too much, Uta-san. If I wanted, I could have gotten away already.” Juuzou looked up at the taller man through his lashes. “Are you going to hurt me, Uta-san?” he whispered, grinning like a maniac.

Uta grabbed the white haired boy’s face harshly, forcing his head up and looking into his bright red eyes. He licked along Juuzou’s bottom lip, moaning softly to himself. “Mm. Delicious.” 

Juuzou’s mouth fell open in shock, allowing the ebony haired man to explore his mouth more freely. Uta removed the red pins from Juuzou’s hair, releasing his bangs to gently sweep across his face. 

“You’re mine now, Juuzou.” He whispered, pressing their lips together. Juuzou grunted into his mouth and began pulling against the restraints. Whether this was in protest or appreciation, Uta didn’t know…and he didn’t care.

 

\--------------  
The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours. With Uta’s tongue finding Juuzou’s ever so often. Feeling his own arousal growing, Uta pulled back to look at the young boy. Juuzou looked at him with half-lidded eyes, his erection fully obvious, even through the loose clothes he was wearing. 

_What is going on?_ Juuzou thought to himself. He’d never had this feeling before. He’d had…similar when he was doing his job, but nothing like _this_. He wanted Uta. He wanted to kiss him again, to touch him…to _feel_ him. It was sick and depraved, and Juuzou loved every agonizing moment. 

Uta inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and letting Juuzou fill his senses. He smelled so fucking _good_ and Uta needed to have just one bite. “Shame really…” he whispered, opening his eyes. He held the blade up to Juuzou’s right wrist and slowly dragged it along his arm to his shoulder. “These looked expensive.” Juuzou let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as his white shirt fell off his arm. Uta did the same to the other side, letting the shirt fall to the floor. 

The ghoul gently pressed his lips to the dove’s collarbone, breathing in his scent as he did. “Sweet.” he commented, leaving small a small trail of bites up the smaller boy’s neck. 

“ _Uta-san…_ ” Juuzou finally spoke, his voice low with hunger. He relaxed his body against the cold, black wood, trying to press his bulge against Uta’s thigh. Just a little friction, _anything_ to relieve the aching in his cock. 

“Tsk, bad boy, Juuzou-chan.” Uta smirked, taking a fistful of the snow white hair. “You might give the big, scary ghoul the wrong idea.” Uta placed a finger between the waistband of the loose pants. “So quiet now…” he mused. “Speak to me, Juuzou.” he whispered, biting the boy’s collarbone hard. 

“A-ah! Uta-s-san…” Juuzou whimpered. “G-get them off.” 

“Eh?” Uta was puzzled. 

“The pants, Uta-san…Pants. Off, off!” 

Uta smiled, unbuttoning the trousers and slowly pulling down the zipper. The pants, which shouldn’t have been able to stay up on the small boy anyway, fell down around his ankles. No underwear. Of course not. 

Uta moved the chair and stepped back, admiring the picture before him. He let his eyes roam hungrily, unabashedly over Juuzou’s body. He froze when he reached his lower body. “ _Interesting…_ ” he said. 

Juuzou had been castrated. Another body modification, perhaps? Uta smiled as Juuzou struggled against the restraints. He was so beautiful, so needy. 

Uta leaned in close. “I could touch you…” His ran is fingers up Juuzou’s length, barely touching the skin. Juuzou’s legs shivered violently, making Uta’s smile turn predatory. “…if you ask.”


	5. Rough hands and Ragged Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uta thinks Juuzou wants more than just a fight...Juuzou denies everything.

“Uta-san is very arrogant.” Juuzou chimed. “I don’t _want_ you to touch me.”

“ _No_?” Uta smirked, trailing his hand down the slender, pale torso, wrapping his fingers around Juuzou’s slightly leaking cock. “Something is telling me you do, Juuzou.” He squeezed, ever so slightly, and began pumping the small boy’s length in time with his ragged breaths. 

“Haah.” Juuzou bit his bottom lip, trying to cut off the noises that were dying to come out. 

“Oh no, none of that.” Uta whispered, biting into the soft collarbones beneath him as he pumped faster. “You are to keep your mouth _shut_ , do you understand?” 

“F-fucking…ghoul…” Juuzou breathed, bucking his hips against his will.

“You seem tense…” Uta trailed his lips over Juuzou’s shoulder, planting a kiss at the base of his throat. “ _Relax_.” 

Juuzou laughed, high-pitched and strained. He wondered what would happen if he decided to play along…he could test that later.

“Mm. I assumed Uta-san would be better with his hands...all things considered.” he barely heard the words himself. 

Uta’s cock twitched in his pants and he bit his bottom lip. “And I assumed Juuzou-chan would be far more shy…but I have to confess…” Uta knelt on the floor in front of the white haired boy in front of him, looking up through his lashes at him with lust-clouded eyes. “I like you better this way.” 

Juuzou bit his lip, looking down at Uta. He wanted to tell him, to _beg_ him to take him into his mouth, but he had more pride than that. “Your mother never told you not to play with your food, eh, _Uta-san_?” 

“I seem to remember telling you to be quiet, _Dove_.” Uta looked up at him as he slowly sucked Juuzou’s entire length into his mouth. He moaned around it and placed his hands on Juuzou’s thighs. _Fuck_ he tasted good.

“A-ah! Uta-s-san…” Juuzou whimpered, once again silencing himself by biting his lip. He wanted nothing more than to reach down and grab a fistful of that jet black hair…to thrust into Uta’s waiting mouth.

Uta groaned, hollowing his cheeks as he slowly pulled his head away. “So… _delicious_. Juuzou…” he rested his head against the boy’s thigh, slowly pumping his cock. “I’m so hungry…”

Juuzou’s eyes widened. “So go find food elsewhere.” 

“But why?” Uta smirked, slowly licking up Juuzou’s cock. “When I have a delicious meal right here?”

“Don’t even _think_ about it.” 

Uta stood up and rested his hands on either side of Juuzou’s head. “If I release you, Juuzou-chan,” he began, caressing the leather straps around Juuzou’s wrists. “Are you going to run?” 

“No.” Juuzou smirked, leaning as close as he could to the man in front of him. “If you let me out of here…” He gently nipped at Uta’s earlobe. “I’m going to _kill_ you.” 

Uta removed the strap from Juuzou’s right hand, quickly gripping his wrist and bringing it to his mouth. “What are these?” he asked, fondling the red stitching on Juuzou’s hand.

“Decoration.” Juuzou was starting to lose interest. “Uta-san.” he whispered, causing the black haired man to raise his head. 

In one swift motion, Juuzou freed his hand and tangled his fingers in Uta’s hair, pulling him in for a harsh, fervent kiss. 

Uta growled against his lips, removing the other leather strap. He placed a hand on Juuzou’s chest and pushed him back. Juuzou gripped the wood behind him while Uta freed his feet from the binds.

For several minutes, the two just stood there, staring at each other. Uta pulled his hair down, letting the long black strands fall into his face. He smirked and, for what felt like the hundredth time that evening, let his eyes roam freely over Juuzou’s body.

“Are you going to keep staring?” Juuzou rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. 

“I could...” Uta laughed, pulling his shirt above his head, making a mess of his hair. “But I have other things I would like to do to you, _Juuzou-chan_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will probably be a few days before Chapter 6 gets posted, I'm having some really intense writer's block...just bear with me. Sorry, anyone who's keeping up with this.


	6. Witty Jests and Wall Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uta-san overestimates himself, eh?” Juuzou giggled, stalking over to the taller man. “Are you finished playing? Because I can think of many more interesting ways to spend our time.”

Juuzou sucked in a breath when he saw the tattoos underneath Uta’s top. There was something about them that made the white haired boy want to trace them with his tongue. 

“Now who’s staring?” Uta teased. “You seem to like me an awful lot for someone who thinks I’m such a horrible monster, Juuzou-chan.”

“Uta-san overestimates himself, eh?” Juuzou giggled, stalking over to the taller man. “Are you finished playing? Because I can think of many more interesting ways to spend our time.”

Uta gripped Juuzou’s chin in his hands, forcing him to look up at him. “Then show me.” he whispered, using his tongue to lazily trace a line along the smaller boy’s bottom lip. 

Juuzou shoved Uta down into the chair behind him and straddled his hips. Uta smirked, trying to coax the small boy to move his hips…even just a little. “Uh-uh, Uta-san.” Juuzou teased, trailing a finger down the center of the ghoul’s torso. “What makes you think you can touch me?” 

Uta couldn’t tear his eyes away from Juuzou rutting himself against his semi-hard cock. The white haired boy balanced himself with one hand on Uta’s shoulder and timidly brought the other up to the ghoul’s mouth. “Uta-san…” he whispered shakily, hoping the other man would just catch on. 

Uta’s eyes widened. Juuzou trusted him not to bite those beautiful, delicate fingers off in one mouthful. “Say it, Juuzou-chan.” He groaned when Juuzou did a particularly harsh roll of his hips. 

“Suck.” Juuzou groaned, his nails beginning to bite into Uta’s shoulder. “And don’t you dare try and fucking make a meal of it.” he growled. 

Uta gripped the slender wrist in his hands, bringing two fingers into his waiting mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tips, moaning when Juuzou slightly sped up his movements. He sucked on the digits, imagining how good this young boy would taste. Sweet, but not overly so. The red eyed man could hear Juuzou’s heart racing like thunder in his ears and his cock twitched in his pants. 

Juuzou pulled his hand away with a wet pop, slowing the movement of his hips. He reached his hand behind him, sliding one of the dripping fingers into his entrance. “A-haa.” He moaned softly, grinding his hips backward onto his fingers. 

“Fuck…” Uta breathed, gripping Juuzou’s hips so hard his nails pierced the skin. “Juuzou…” He looked so good like this, fucking himself open on his fingers, moaning and biting his lip. Uta needed more. 

Juuzou slid the next finger inside and curled, causing shivers to run over his frame. “A-ah! Uta-san…” He scissored the fingers inside himself, spreading and twisting wider until he thought he might scream. Uta pulled him closer, biting into the soft flesh of his neck. 

“Mm.” Uta moaned into the skin, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Juuzou’s cock. His skin was so hot against Uta’s palm, pre-cum easily dripping from the tip. 

“N-no. I-ah-please…” Juuzou moaned, biting his bottom lip. “Uta-san…please.” He pulled his fingers out, legs twitching and sweat forming on his brow. 

Uta nodded, undoing his pants and pulling out his cock, hissing as the cool air hit it. Juuzou situated himself over it, gripping Uta’s shoulders as he lowered his hips. 

”Fuck…Juuzou-chan.” Uta moaned, watching how easily Juuzou took his entire length into his body. He was so tight around him it made his head swim. 

“Shit…” Juuzou breathed, willing his body to relax. 

“Juuzou, I can’t…I have to…” Uta started, thrusting once into the slender boy on top of him. 

“Ah!” Juuzou cried, back arching from the sudden pain. “Do it again.” he moaned, rolling his hips against the larger man. 

Uta gripped Juuzou’s hips, bringing him down as he thrust his hips upward, the human in his lap writhing wantonly. “Juuzou-chan…you feel…so…good…” he moaned, punctuating each word with a harsh thrust into the other. 

Juuzou gasped, crying out into the empty room. “Uta-san…harder…” he groaned, moving his hips in time to the other man’s pointed thrusts. 

“I’ll hurt you.” Uta said through gritted teeth, trying to angle Juuzou’s hips to hit exactly where he needed. 

“Please!” Juuzou whimpered, his head dropping when Uta hit just right. “I want it, please, Uta-san.” 

“We’ll have to-” another harsh thrust. “Move…” He groaned. Juuzou nodded, head resting against Uta’s shoulder, small mouth hanging open but unable to make noise. 

Uta carried the smaller man across the room, shoving him against the wall. He wrapped one hand tightly around the young boy’s throat, the other coming up to grip Juuzou’s ass. He squeezed the tender flesh, pulling apart to allow him to reach even deeper inside. 

Juuzou gasped, a breathy squeak as Uta thrusted into him with as much force as he could muster. He felt so full. He couldn’t move, could only moan as the ghoul squeezed his throat slightly, cutting off just enough air to make him light headed. 

Uta moaned loudly, angling his hips to once again find that bundle of nerves inside Juuzou. 

Juuzou let out a choked scream, Uta thrusting into him relentlessly. “Uta-san…” he gasped. “I’m-I’m gonna…” 

Uta picked up the pace, releasing his hold on Juuzou’s throat so he could hear all the pretty words that spilled out. 

“I’m gonna-Ahh!!” Juuzou screamed, releasing all over his own stomach, his legs trembling. 

Uta gripped the boy’s thighs, pressing against him and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He bit Juuzou’s lip, hard, and moaned at the whimper that came out of him. 

“Juuzou…” Uta’s thrusts were getting sloppy, his rhythm lost. Juuzou slumped against he wall, his eyes lolled back in his head, wet, swollen lips hanging open in a silent scream. That was enough to send Uta over the edge. 

“Fuuuuck…” he groaned, pulling out to release his own seed over the white haired boy in front of him, he moaned as ribbons of white painted Juuzou’s stomach, mixing with Juuzou’s own release. 

He groaned, leaning against the smaller boy, not caring about the stains this would leave on his pants. 

Juuzou was a sweaty, panting mess beneath him, a sex buzzed smile plastered on his face. Uta released his legs, still leaning close enough to catch him, should he not be able to stand.

Of course, Juuzou was fine and acted like he hadn’t just been fucked into next week.

“Next time, Uta-san…” he whispered breathlessly, grabbing his pants and sliding them up over his small hips. “I promise…” he turned to the other man, brushing his own hair away from his eyes and shooting Uta a sickeningly sweet smile. “I’ll kill you.” 

Juuzou grabbed his discarded jacket and gave Uta a small salute, walking down the stairs and out of his shop. 

Uta stared after him, speechless. “Next time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long! I hope what I managed to churn out is okay! Also sorry for any errors, I write and edit myself. Thank you so much for reading!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> And there's the end of the first chapter! Apologies that it's so short and sort of confusing or ooc. I'm certainly not a great author, but I wanted more of this ship. If it does well, and people want to read more, I'll post the next few chapters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
